1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improvement in an automobile telephone apparatus, and particularly concerns an automobile telephone apparatus having repertory dialing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The conventional automobile telephone apparatus has been configured as shown in FIG. 1, wherein the automobile telephone apparatus comprises a display 1 for displaying telephone number selected, a keyboard 2 having keys of numbers 0 through 9 and function keys for inputting the desired telephone number or repertory dialing code, a speaker 3 to generate tones corresponding to the depression of the audible keys of keyboard 2, a tone signal oscillator 4 for generating tones to be issued from the speaker 3, a memory 5 for storing coded telephone numbers and a controller 6 for controlling the above-mentioned parts.
The operation of the above-mentioned conventional automobile telephone apparatus is as follows. When the user of the automobile telephone apparatus wishes to check to see whether or not a repertory dialing code has been stored in the memory 5, the repertory dialing code is inputted by pushing corresponding keys of, for instance, X.sub.1, X.sub.2, and #, wherein X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 represent certain digits and # is a function key. The controller 6 then transmits the inputted repertory dialing code as an address to the memory 5. At the same time, the controller 6 activates the tone oscillator 4, producing tone signals corresponding to each depression of the keys. The tone signals are then made audible by the speacker 3. Therefore, the speaker 3 generates tones for each pushing of the keys of the keyboard 2. When a telephone number corresponding to the repertory dialing code input has been previously stored in the memory 5, the controller 6 causes the memory 5 to issue signals for a full telephone number and causes the display to display the full telephone number. Alternatively, when a repertory dialing code as input from the keyboard 2 has not been previously stored in the memory 5, the memory does not issue any telephone number, and hence, the display 1 does not display any number. That is, while depressing the keys of keyboard 2, the user hears the same tones for both situations wherein the repertory dialing code is stored in the memory 5 and wherein the repertory dialing code is not stored in the memory 5. Confirmation that the inputted repertory code is correctly stored in the memory 5 can be accomplished only by watching display 1 whereon the full telephone number is displayed.
Therefore, in the conventional automobile telephone apparatus, the user can check the code as inputted through the keyboard 2 for validity only by watching the display 1 to confirm whether or not the full telephone address is displayed after input of the code through the keyboard. This diversion of the drivers attention and sight to observe the display while driving is very dangerous.